Deep Night Adventures
by LaissezFaireAll
Summary: Theseus and Phaedra are sleeping peacefuly at their home. Phaedra wakes in the middle of the night feeling naughty, and tries to enjoy Theseus' presence without waking him up. Is that even possible? Well, yes, it seems it is, could be. But then... maybe not...


Phaedra wakes and opens her eyes. The room is almost dark; only the full-moon glowing through the skylight and the soft light of the oil lamp let her take a look around. It's still deep night. She lies on her back, Theseus on her left, lying vast asleep on his side. He is naked and uncovered like herself in the pleasantly warm summer night. His face is buried into her neck, warming her skin with his soft breath. His left arm is loosely wrapped below her breasts, the golden-brown hair on his forearm glistening into the dim light, his thumb just touching the side of her breast. Phaedra's left arm is pressed flush onto his chest; the curve of her shoulder pressed under his throat, nesting deep into his neck dimple, feeling his steady pulse.

Her eyes travel on his beautiful body, the body that she held into her arms for so many hours yesterday and which gave her so much pleasure. His long legs are lying straight, almost stretched down the bed; his left leg above his right, his left knee slightly bent, resting just a few inches from the side of her thigh. She looks at his hip towering over her own right beside her, then her stare lingers on his happy trail. She leaves a little sigh. She loves that man so much, she lusts and longs for him every single blessed moment since they met...

His cock and balls are hanging loose, resting after a whole day's love making. She smiles a little at the thought and lifts her hips slightly off the bed, moving an inch towards him. She looks at her left hip, so close to his warm soft cock, so tempting, just a couple of inches far. Turning her gaze at his lower body again, she lets her left hand slide very slowly from her belly where it was resting, and onto her hip. She moves her hips just a little bit more to her left, and now she can feel the heat that radiates from his delicious manhood right onto the back of her hand; it's like warm static on her skin. He is still asleep. She moves one more time, and now her hand is so close to his cock that she can feel the little hairs on the back of her hand getting lifted, drawn by the magnetic aura of his velvety hot skin. She holds her breath, listening intently to his breathing. It's even and deep, her Theseus is peacefully sleeping, she hasn't disturbed him with her moving, thank the gods.

Relieved, Phaedra leaves the air slowly off of her lungs. Her heart had started pounding with lust and anxiety while making her mischievous moves. She tries to calm herself, but it's not that easy with his body so close and her hand almost touching his cock. She feels naughty and she wants him so bad, but no, she won't wake him. Closing her eyes, she controls her breathing aiming to calm herself to sleep, but she is unable to resist looking at him again. She opens her eyes and she stays still and quiet, drinking in the overwhelming beauty of the man beside her, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his freshly washed hair. Time passes slowly, the moon is almost hidden behind the wall under the skylight. Theseus is sleeping deep and she is watching his chest move steadily, synchronizing her breathing with his, always keeping her hand as close as possible to his cock without touching him, constantly feeling this exquisite aura connecting those two small parts of bare skin… and she suddenly realizes: he is too quiet, his breathing got too quiet, he is too still. She paralyses and holds her breath again, praying it's just her imagination.

She notices a little movement near her hand; his cock is moving slightly, the skin that covered its top starting to slowly unfold and flow towards the base of his glans. She tries to hold her breath a little longer, hoping that this is just some reflexive reaction in his sleep and she hasn't woke him up, but her heart is beating fast now and she feels like panting. She needs to breathe but it's so hard to keep silent. She exhales a trembling, painfully slow string of air; then her breathing gets shuttered in small sharp inhales following the beats of her heart, and long quivering exhales. Her pulse is drumming into her ears while she is trying to listen to Theseus's breathing; he is completely still and silent too, but his breath is shortened now; she can feel it moist and sharp on the skin of her neck, and she can almost hear his heartbeat getting fast and strong, vibrating from all over his chest and into her arm.

Theseus' cock stirs and now it's like one inch longer, starting to shift. They both stay so still, listening to their own and each other's breaths and heartbeats, their whole existence focused on this small area between the back of her hand and his growing cock. She is amazed that just the heat and the magnetism of her hand managed to wake him, without any touching, and that he is keeping so still, enjoying that feeling and getting aroused as much as she is. His cock is growing and hardening fast now, moving by itself, stirring and throbbing its way to an horizontal position and finally touching her hand.

Phaedra is mesmerized watching this amazing process, all the energy and the desire of such a powerful man streaming into this single glorious part of his body, making it blossom into a spectacular erection, making it all hot and hard just for her. She is beyond aroused, she doesn't really remember ever being so aroused before.

After a minute Theseus's cock is fully erected and throbbing, touching her hand firmly. He starts to move his hips, rubbing it slowly on her hand, his breath hitching and then becoming shallow and heavy. She is panting, her whole body waiting for his touch, her heartbeats deafening her.

Suddenly he can take no more; with a fluid motion he slides his whole body onto hers, pressing her under his delicious weight while her legs open in a welcome. He instantly finds his way to her entrance, thrusting himself deep inside her with one single move, letting out a throaty groan that makes his whole body tremble and her own flesh flutter under him.

She looks deep into his lustful dark eyes, amazed as ever by their beauty. He takes a sharp breath and his mouth captures hers, their breaths mingle, now a series of panting moans as their passion takes over. They both get lost in a trance of clashing teeth and tongues that thrust deep, curling rapidly around each other, their mouths devouring each other's lips and tongues with frantic force. He leaves her mouth and kisses her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, then he buries his face into her dark hair.

"I love you. I love you so much," Theseus breathes in her ear and starts moving his hips, thrusting in and out and circling again and again deep inside her in a strong steady rhythm. He rubs his chest and his thighs against hers, their whole bodies in a heavenly friction, flesh against flesh, hard muscles against soft skin.

"I love you too... my life," Phaedra whispers breathlessly and follows his movement with all her body, hugging his back tightly, seeking even more contact, trying to merge herself into his divine body.

She loses all sense, her mind becomes a frenzy blur, her body stiffening more with every breath and thrust; then she feels the powerful flood of her orgasm pushing her forcefully against his groin, trying to consume him, take all of him inside her more deeply than it would ever be possible. She feels her belly exploding, sending violent waves of pleasure throughout her whole body, and she cries as all her muscles start clenching repeatedly in a series of powerful spasms. Theseus wraps his arms around her shoulders, he pulls her onto him hugging her tightly, buries his head into her neck and then abruptly throws his head back and comes to his orgasm in turn, pouring himself inside her with a loud ecstatic groan.

The night is still deep, and they lie there sated, hugging each other tightly for a long time. Phaedra stays wrapped around Theseus, holding him close, cherishing the beloved man who is still inside her, never wanting to let him out...


End file.
